


Psycho

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, High School, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: Even goes looking for Isak after school only to find him doing a different kind of after school activity. Or Isak and Even have shower sex and Even loves Isak a lot. Thanks for the comments and likes on my other fics. I really appreciate you! Enjoy xoxo





	Psycho

The final bell for class lets out and school’s over for another day. The days are starting to feel longer as warmer weather creeps in and the students are eager to be done for the year. Even rounds the corner around another row of lockers and thinks about he’s so close to graduating but besides that he’s honestly really happy. He and Isak have been living in domestic bliss at their new place and he can’t help but chuckle to himself when he realizes that he truly has no idea what he’s doing but he must be doing something right to be where he is now.  
He stops in the hall outside the gym doors. Isak had been into running lately. Even recalls how he had suggested exercise to him after he woke up to Isak wide awake at 4 am one night as finals were nearing. He’d made them some tea, Sleepytime of course, and told Isak about how his therapist had recommended running to him back when he was having trouble sleeping himself. Isak had grumbled about being too tired to work out but Even figured the idea stuck after all. He’d woken up early the last few mornings and found Isak fast asleep so he assumed it must be doing him some good.  
Even stopped, looked around, checked his watch. He’s on time himself, for once, so where’s Isak? Even pushed the door of the boys’ locker room open with one hand and looked around only finding empty lockers and a discarded sock or two. They hadn’t seen Isak either so Even wandered into the bathroom. Walking past the stalls, he heard the familiar sound of water running. Further inspection concluded that Isak’s stuff was sitting piled neatly on the counter next to the sink. Even smiled, running a thumb over the sleeve of Isak’s discarded hoodie and figured he’d sneak a peak of the man he’d seen so many times before but who never ceased to take his breath away.  
Even slid off his back pack and set it down next to his boyfriend’s. He wandered over to entrance of the shower room. He leaned against the door frame looked inside to find Isak, looking small in the large room. Even watched silently for a moment as Isak stood, water running over top of him, his head down. Even admired Isak’s bare back and shoulders, watching the water stream over his muscles. Even yearned to reach out and smooth his fingers over his skin. He really loved him. He loved him even when he woke up in the morning only to shuffle into the kitchen to make coffee and he loved him when he blushed at the smallest of complements that Even gave him. He loved watching him laugh. He took this in and sighed, content. He looked so peaceful and Even never wanted to forget this image.  
A smile had just begun to spread across Even’s lips when he heard something that made him perk up. Did Isak just whimper? He watched as Isak’s head rolled back, his lips open and his eyes closed. A blush came over Even and his mouth opened in shock when he realized what was happening. Isak turned slightly, putting one hand on the shower wall in front of him. Even threw a hand up over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Had he really just walked in on his boyfriend touching himself in the boy’s locker room shower? This was straight out of a film and he wasn’t referring to his favorite Hitchcock flick. Apparently the answer was yes, as he watched Isak turn slightly showing clearly that yes that was in fact his hand on his very hard cock.  
Even panicked for a moment, looking around frantically making sure no one was there. He kind of wished someone was there so he could make sure he hadn’t gone totally insane. But it was just them. Alone. Hot shower. Even smirked. "If I don’t go in there then I’ve really gone insane", Even thought to himself. He let out a small sigh and looked back to Isak who was still there, touching himself, totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Isak let out a small gasp and then moaned for god’s sake and then let out a breathy “Even.”  
Even blushed even deeper, more surprised than before, but his time his jaw wasn’t on the floor. He couldn’t believe he’d walked into this delightful sight. Not only did he find Isak practicing another form of stress relief than he’d recommended, but he was thinking about him while he did it. It was too much for him then and Even made a swift move back into the previous room to quietly and quickly change out of his clothes. A chill ran down his spine as he tip toed naked to the doorway and laughed silently one last time before padding carefully to go scare the shit out of his boyfriend.  
He stopped just before Isak, admiring this view closer up. Isak was a fucking dream, his eyelashes fluttering, his fingers delicately sliding over his own dick, teasing. His other hand had moved up to brush his hair out of his face, but his eyes remained closed. "God, I’m so lucky", thought Even before he moved forward to wrap his arms around Isak’s waist.  
“Fuck! Even…” Isak startled, letting out a sigh of relief when he turned and saw Even grinning behind him, “You scared the shit out of me.”  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it,” said Even with a laugh, pulling Isak against him tighter, so he could duck under the water, letting it run over his head as he leaned back.  
“You could have called from across the way instead of making me think some stranger was about to take me out. God, I thought some serial killer had found me.” Isak sputtered, holding onto Even’s arm with one hand with the other on his startled heart.  
“No I meant I couldn’t help but touch you,” Even flirted, kissing into the crook of Isak’s neck.  
“Still, you could have announced your presence.” Isak grumbled.  
“I didn’t wanna interrupt the show,” whispered Even into the shell of his lover’s ear.  
It was Isak’s turn to blush. He put his face in his hands, laughing from embarrassment. “Oh my god I can’t believe you saw that.”  
“I couldn’t believe it either. You’re so hot, Isak.” Even said with a grin.  
“It was so hot outside and I was sweating so much and the shower just felt amazing and I’m stressed okay?” Isak said defensively, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.  
Even just laughed in response. “What Even? Don’t you ever get stressed?” Isak teased. “Did you know masturbation is actually really good for you and--?”  
Isak wasn’t able to finish his question, as Even hadn’t been able to resist kissing him any longer. Isak moaned in surprise as Even kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing through his parted lips to run along his own. Even threaded his fingers along Isak’s scalp and into his dripping wet locks. He broke the kiss only to kiss down Isak’s chin then to his collarbone and to nip at one of his nipples.  
“Hey!” Isak gasped quietly, putting his own fingers into Even’s hair as the taller boy leaned in to kiss his neck again. “I can’t believe you saw me. How long have did you watch?” Isak teased, laughing out a moan as Even sucked a bruise into his skin.  
“Hey you were late, so I came looking for you. And I found you looking fucking beautiful in the shower,” Even mumbled against Isak’s skin, “And I was thinking only pure, loving thoughts until you moaned my name.”  
Isak blushed and put his arms around Even’s shoulders so he could hide his face in his arm.  
“I can’t believe you heard me.”  
Even put his hand up to cup Isak’s face, turning him to face him.  
“It made me so hot for you, baby.” He whispered, running a thumb across Isak’s lips and then pulling gently to expose Isak’s teeth. Isak never got tired of that. Even never got tired of the way Isak’s face looked when he was turned on. He always looked so far gone.  
Isak pulled Even against him so his back slammed against the wall. Isak shivered at the cool tile. Even’s hands slipped down to rest on Isak’s hips, pressing into him just the way Isak wanted. He licked the shell of Isak’s ear, whispering, “Is this what you were thinking about?” as he grinded his own hips forward, the two of them moaning at the friction between them.  
“I think you scared the orgasm I was attempting back inside me,” Isak panted, holding onto Even’s shoulders.  
“Oh yeah?” Even teased, his hand sliding down around to cup Isak’s ass cheek, “I guess I’ll have to get in there and find it.”  
“That was so cheesy,” Isak whined, laughing as he pulled Even in for a kiss.  
Even laughed, kissing him back. He couldn’t resist.  
“What were we doing?”  
Isak blushed, turning to look away.  
“I was just kind of imaging you behind me, with your hands on me...” Isak said, voice quieting to a whisper as he trailed off.  
“Like this?” Even asked, gently turning Isak around and holding him up against the wall. Isak took of one Even’s hands and put it so that it wrapped under his arm to hold his shoulder back against his chest. He wiggled backwards until his bum was against Even’s hips. Isak raised his hands to rest with his palms open against the tile.  
“Yeah, but your other hand was wrapped around my— “Isak said, turning his head but before he could answer, Even kissed him.  
Isak moaned as Even slid his hand up his stomach over his abs and along his sternum, over his collar bones to land on his jaw to gently pull his head up so he would have more access to kiss and suck at his boyfriend’s neck. Isak arched his back at the touch, grinding back into Even’s hips. Even smiled against Isak’s skin, letting his hand slide back down to graze over Isak’s hip, then down around to grip the base of Isak’s cock and squeeze gently.  
“Please,” Isak panted, rolling his head back to lean on Even’s shoulder, their eyes meeting, “Even,” he moaned, just as before and Even grinned and began to pump Isak’s dick in his hand. He watched as Isak closed his eyes, his lips parted, mouth wet. They’d taken many showers together over the time they’d been together, but there was something different about this. It was like he’d become a part of Isak’s private fantasy and the pure bliss on Isak’s face was worth every stroke of his fingers. Even’s thumb brushed over Isak’s slit, making his hips buck back against Even’s again and he moaned in response.  
“Isak, I want to be inside you.” He whispered into his ear.  
Isak turned to look him at him, smirking like he had a secret.  
“What?” Even asked, laughing quietly.  
“I guess you missed me fingering myself, I was picturing you inside me too.”  
Even shuddered at Isak’s words and reached down to draw a line down his spine and slide down in between Isak’s cheeks to brush at his rim and feel that it was open and waiting for him.  
“I hate that I missed it,” he whispered, teasing his finger inside Isak to continue to marvel.  
Isak just smiled and kissed the side of Even’s neck, “Fuck me, please.”  
Even didn’t waste any time and promptly moved to situate his own dick against Isak and begin to thrust in. In no time he was completely immersed in Isak and panting with his own eyes closed, reveling in how good this felt.  
Isak moaned as Even’s dick brushed up against his prostate it echoed against the walls of the open room and Even marveled at the sound, quickening the pace of his thrusts, drops of water running down his face and onto Isak’s shoulders as he pushed deep into him. They were both already so close and Isak was grinding back into Even’s dick, desperate for a release. He’d never expected this to happen and was having a hard time grasping the reality of it all. It was all so hot and it wasn’t just the shower, continuing to pour over them making everything smooth and steamy.  
“Even, I’m gonna come,” he moaned, his head rolling back.  
Even reached around to continue to jack Isak off as he quickened his thrusts and tightened his other arm around Isak’s shoulder. Isak kept their hips tight together, using the leverage of his hands against the wall to thrust backwards. He shifted slightly and the two moaned at how well they fit together. Even stopped to admire the angle for a moment, his forehead resting inbetween Isak’s shoulder blades. Isak’s ass fitting perfectly in his lap with him inside it. He wished it would never end but he knew they didn’t have much longer.  
“You okay?” whispered Isak, glancing behind him.  
“Yeah baby, I’m just taking it all in.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you so much.”  
With that, Even leaned back up to kiss Isak passionately, pushing his tongue into Isak’s mouth. Isak let out another moan that echoed out around them and Even found himself pounding deeper into his beloved, wanting to be as close to him as he possibly could. Isak moaned again, throwing his hands back, one into Even’s hair and the other to Even’s hand still wrapped tightly around his shoulder, desperate to grip something as he came. Even groaned as Isak clenched around him, shooting pretty white streaks through Even’s fingers up onto the tile. Even heard his own moan echo, harmonizing beautifully with Isak’s as he came with him.  
Isak slumped to let his forehead rest against the cool tile, breathing out deep sighs of pleasure. Even followed him, leaning against him as he pressed kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck. He reached up to lace his fingers into Isak’s wet hair to grip it as he placed more kisses against his cheek, his lips, his jaw, his neck. He’d never be able to get enough of Isak. Ever.  
“I can’t believe you caught me,” Isak said with a hmph, still trying to catch his breath.  
“I’m so glad I did, baby” Even said with a smirk, “I’m so glad you decided to pick up running.”  
Isak laughed and turned to pull his boyfriend into a kiss.  
“This is a better way to let off steam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
